


Stripes

by thornsilver



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, prisonfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Some prisoners discuss other prisoners.





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make clear that this is not a description of any correctional facility in any country that ever existed in real life. It is exactly what it was meant to be: a cliched prisonfic.
> 
> This was originally posted on LJ and written on a request from trixie_chick.

Beebe was people watching. In Redmond Correctional Facility this activity was not only entertaining, but often beneficial, in the "knowing early when the trouble is coming" kind of way. In the recreation yard, people in white-and-black striped clothing exchanged news, cigarettes and, in some cases, promises for future services.

Beebe was good at knowing which way the wind was blowing and not being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was beginning to realize that Stevie wasn't. Not that it was a big surprise. Sue might have been a good sister, a dutiful mother, and all around useful woman to have around, but her taste for men was always awful. As a result, all four of her sons exceeded in the brawn department, but had shit for brains, just like their sperm donors. At least his other three nephews knew enough not to get caught doing something so illegal as to qualify for Redmond.

Right now, Stevie was doing his best not to listen to his uncle Mark's warnings about this place, because he was still watching Monkey.

The guy must have been of age to end up here and not in juvie, but he did not look it. As far as Beebe was concerned, the boy have been born to stir trouble. Right now he was stirring said trouble by approaching Goldie and Red-eyes, who were smoking in the corner, and trying to drag them onto the basketball court. Somehow the interaction ended with Red-eyes picking up the ball and trying to nail Monkey with it, while the boy danced out of range, laughing. Beebe, who'd been in lockup for almost five years, was willing to admit that Monkey was fun to watch, especially with those golden eyes glowing and a friendly smile on his face. From his nearly religious people-watching, however, he knew that the boy would not be nearly as fun to touch, and that would be *before* those cell-mates of his got in on the action.

"Stevie", he said very firmly, "you might want to forget that".

"He is just a boy."

He wanted to say "and you are a stupid idiot", but he didn't.

"Look, you know they don't send the folks down to Redmond for shoplifting. The kid's dangerous."

Stevie's expression turned mulish, much like Sue's did when Beebe told her that her latest boyfriend was a waste of space. Beebe could have shared with his nephew that half his weight or not, Monkey will probably leave him in little pieces, but he knew the boy would not believe him.

"His cellmates, they are real protective." He had pointed to the Cell 42 inhabitants, trying not to be obvious. Red-eyes had abandoned his game, and now both him and Goldie were regarding the newly-arrived Doc's speech with weary distrust. The Doc was, as usual, smiling a little sweet and secret smile, and Red-eyes was, as usual, watching him really closely. Speculation on the sex-life of the inmates was an interesting subset of people-watching, and did no harm as long as Beebe kept his opinions to himself.

Stevie snorted. "Those pansies?"

Beebe sighed. "Goldie and Red-eye there? They in for multiple homicides, as God is my witness. The one with the pence-nez, Doc, he's been rumored to have killed a 1000 men in one go, a vendetta or something. Use your brain for a change."

His nephew flexed his muscles disdainfully and went off to watch Monkey more closely. The boy was currently terrorizing the prisoners on the baseball court. Short or not, he sure could jump.

Beebe sighed once more, with emphasis. While Stevie was checking out Monkey's ass, Goldie was taking notice of Stevie. He didn't look very friendly.

"Want a smoke?"

Beebe nearly jumped at the sound of Allyn's voice, but took the cigarette easily enough. He and the fat man were friends of sorts.

"That your nephew then?"

"Yep." Beebe took a deep drag. Red-eyes and Doc had noticed Goldie's preoccupation, and were now watching Stevie too. Doc really looked rather creepy smiling like that.

"Gonna get himself in trouble."

"I tried to warn him off. He is too stupid to listen."

Allyn made a humming noise. He and Beebe had witnessed the "last meat bun" incident a couple of weeks ago, so he could, somewhat, sympathize. The incident involved Monkey, six burly men in newly-issued prison stripes and a lot of screaming. And blood.

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way, Beebe, but the boys are running a pool. I've got two packs on Monkey kicking the shit out of your boy."

Beebe grunted. That would actually be the best scenario. If, as he suspected, Goldie got to his nephew instead...

"You in or not?"

"Sorry." And he was. He really really was. "I've gotta think up a letter to explain to my sis what happened to her favorite offspring."

He wondered away from the sounds of Allyn's good-natured laughter, spurred by crawling feeling that the court was about to become a wrong place to be.

On the plus side, if the ox-head did not get himself killed, maybe he'll a chance to wizen up a bit. Raising kids was always a chancy sort of thing.


End file.
